According to different driving modes for organic light emitting diodes, Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display panels can be divided into passive-matrix OLED (PMOLED) display panels and active-matrix OLED (AMOLED) display panels. For example, an AMOLED display panel is a favorable emerging display technology due to characteristics such as small thickness, a light weight, auto-luminescence, a low driving voltage, high efficiency, high contrast, high color saturation, a fast response speed, bendable performance or the like.